Iggy & Finnick
by Kylie Waters
Summary: Basically, Iggy wakes up in the 65th Hunger Games with Finnick. The ending is a bit odd, but I want YOU to decide what happens to them. This was more of a story for me, but if you like it... rock on! *i do not own Maximum Ride or the HUnger Games


***hi! its me, the author. first of all, I'm sorry if I got any facts wrong, and second of all, if the perspective or whatever changes randomly don't hate me. this was more of a story for me because I love Finnick & Iggy so if you find this idea dumb or whatever just live with it***

Iggy rolls over, sun streaming off of his strawberry hair. "That was the nicest sleep I have ever had.", he mutters. "Wow. I thought Seattle would be less sunny," he whispers to himself, as he turns over onto his side unaware of his surroundings. Suddenly he sits up. "Ohmygod!" he screams, "I can see! I can fricken' see!" He scrambles up. "Max! I can see! Fang! Nudge! I'm not blind! Gazzy! Gazzy, where are you, bro? Angel? Guys?" Then he realizes where he is. He isn't in Seattle or any place he has seen before. He is surrounded by grass in a large field. To his right, a small forest is filled with deciduous trees. In front of him a medium sized lake sits with cattails and water lilies on the shoreline. He notices what looks like a golden basket that is sitting on a small hill on the outskirts of the clearing. He takes a step toward the tree line. _Have to find the Flock_, he thinks, _have to get out of here._ He begins to run to the water. _If I can get an aerial view I can find out where the heck I am._ He snaps his wings open right before he can run into the lake. They shudder a bit from disuse and his foot gets soaked. As he soars to the sky he begins to panic. He can't find anything that looks right. His head begins to spin. The world tumbles over itself. Then a loud _BOOM!_ shocks him out of it. He looks down. A boy, probably around his own age, is standing over someone. The person is bloody. The boy looks up and grins at Iggy. He has red hair and would be the kind of boy Nudge would have a crush on. "Uh hey," Iggy shouts, "what're you doing with that Poseidon-thingy?" The boy lifts the trident and tests its weight in his hand. "Oh, y'know… this and that." He answers. Iggy gulps, "So, do you know where we are?" The boy pauses, thinking before answering, "Uh around 8 people with us? 3 Careers, 1 from 2 and 2 from 1." He grins again. "There's a pair from 7 and a guy from 11. Almost killed him, but he took a chunk out me." He points to a wound on his side. "I like you. Weren't you the one who got 8 for your score?" Iggy's eyebrows knit together. _An 8? What's he talking about? But… he did just, um, kill that buy so we better become friends._ He puts on a smile, "yeah, I still don't know how I… uh… got that…" The boy gestures for him to come down and Iggy slowly glides to the ground.

"My name's Finnick by the way. Finnick Odair." He grins, again. _This guy is crazy. _Iggy thinks. Then he introduces himself too. They begin to walk to Finnick's camp while he explains the Hunger Games. "…and that is what the Capitol made. A child-killing-thingy." Iggy gulps. _So Finnick isn't crazy, he's a survivor. Like me I guess._ That night Finnick tells Iggy about himself, about District 4, about his friends, and about his family. Iggy doesn't tell him much about his life. He makes up his back-story about how he got his wings, and about how he became blind. "So, do you know how I became… un-blind I guess?" Iggy asks. Finnick thinks for a second before answering, "Probably the Capitol fixed you or something. Here's my camp." He takes Iggy's arm and leads him behind a group of cattails. He kicks aside a group of lily pads and under them a hole has been dug. When the lilies slide over it, it blends in perfectly. "Nice…" Iggy whispers, "I can take first shift by the way. I've slept a lot lately." Finnick lays down on the wet ground and curls up, holding his trident close to him. _He looks ready to fight even when he's sleeping, _Iggy realizes. _So glad I became allies._

The next day Finnick suggests that they go hunting. "The food is getting low so we could… I don't know… get some food from the Careers? Then they would starve." Iggy gulps. He hated killing people. That's what the White Coats did. What they still do. "Oh yeah. Double whammy." Iggy gives a weak smile to Finnick. He raises an eyebrow. "Okay…" he says, "Oh I have the best idea ever. We can sneak up on the Careers from above." Iggy nods in agreement before spreading his wings and holding his arms out. He uses 2 flaps up before diving and grabbing Finnick under his armpits and swoops up into the sky. The entire time Finnick is beaming like a maniac. "We land here." He says and Iggy soars down. "Guess they're off killing someone." A scream pierces the air. "Terra! Grab their stuff, Iggy, I gotta go!" Iggy whirls around as Finnick takes off into the forest. Iggy grabs the closest pack and sprints after Finnick into the forest.

Iggy runs into a small clearing in the forest. His side is aching and he can hear the blood pumping in his ears. He stumbles a bit farther. He can hear Finnick screaming. He trips over a rock and falls on his face. He shakes his head to clear his mind and then screams. He scrambles backward because in front of him is not a rock, but a girl with dirty blond hair and blood pouring out of a wound on her stomach. Her eyes are glassy and she isn't breathing. Iggy sucks in a breath of air. Her hair reminds him of Max. He leaned over to close her eyelids when an arrow rockets past him and lodges itself in the spot where his head had been. He whips around in full fighting mode. He tackles the girl who had fired the arrow at him. She whips out a knife and slices his arm. He holds back a scream and kicks her in the face. She falls backward, her nose gushing blood, she shrieks and sends another arrow to him. He slides sideways. Finnick yells, "duck!" and Iggy obliges, slamming him to the ground. A trident sails over his head and lodges in the girl's stomach. Finnick then whirls around and kicks another girl in the stomach. She slices at his arm with a sword, screaming, "Finnick! You traitor!" He takes a step back and wrenches the trident out of the dead girl's stomach. He parries her strike while shouting back, "I'm the traitor? You just killed Terra!" The girl hits him the back of her bow before shouting, "You killed Valeria! Why did you desert us and choose that mutt!" She points at Iggy who is still reeling from the attack. Finnick's face fills with anger, "He is not a mutt! Valeria was trying to kill me! Rupalia, you're insane!" Rupalia lashes out with her knife again, slicing a line in his cheek. Finnick pushes her over with the end of his trident and then holds it at her neck. She begins to cry, her voice breaks as she screams out, "Phox! Phox!" Finnick's eyes widen at her tears, and she whispers, "Finny, please, I'm your friend, Finny…" His arm weakens and he begins to withdraw his trident. _Wait,_ Iggy thinks he heard something, _footsteps, cracking leaves, someone must be coming!_ "Finnick!" he shouts, waving his arms, "Kill her! Her friend is coming!" Finnick's arms waver and time seems to slow down. A boy, Phox, crashes through the trees. He is charging towards Finnick. Finnick's eyes widen as he sees him. Rupalia smiles and pushes backward, clearing a perfect path for Phox. Iggy is already diving for Rupalia's knife, his wings outstretched. He pushes off of a tree and shoves Finnick out of the way. He then soars up to the treetops. Phox skids to a stop glaring. Rupalia registers Iggy's thieving and cries out, "My blade! That mutt stole my blade!" She points angrily at Iggy. Phox growls angrily, like an animal. Iggy replies with a smirky growl. He nose dives to Rupalia, he slices her side and she cries out. Finnick is back on his feet and hits Phox's sword out of his hand. Iggy grabs Rupalia, flies back to the heavens, and drops her. She screams as she falls and Iggy turns away as he hears a sickening thud. He keeps his eyes closed until he hears Finnick call his name. "Hey," he sighs, "lets go back to camp."

Finnick is dripping water over his wounds. Iggy just finished up washing his own wounds when he asks about Rupalia, Phox, Valeria, and the dead girl. "Her name is Terra Combe", he says after a pause, "she's from my district. We, uh, became friends while training. Phox, Rupalia, and Valeria are Careers." Iggy's eyes widen and Finnick smirks at his expression. He continues, "We used to be allies, but I left them. Sometimes you just gotta break free," Another smile, "you're a pretty good fighter. We work even better together though. We took out the Careers." Iggy returns the smile. Iggy can see the sadness on his face and murmurs, "let's go to sleep, bro"

When Iggy wakes up Finnick is gone. His trident is still there and where he was sleeping next to Iggy, was still warm. He sits up listening for a sound. _Was he killed? Who are left in the games? Us and… the people from 7 and the guy from 11. He almost killed Finnick before. Would he do that again?_ Iggy pushes himself up and crawls out of the hole. He glances around._ There,_ he thinks. Then he blushes and turns away. Finnick is washing himself. Naked. Iggy wasn't used to that. "Oh hey Iggy!" Finnick calls, "I'm just washing the blood and stuff off. You should do that too. It works much better than just dripping it on yourself." When Iggy still doesn't turn around Finnick gets it. He steps out of the water and pulls on his pants and shirt. "I got my clothes on." He calls to Iggy who turns forward, his face bright red. "Haven't you ever seen a guy in the… y'know… raw?" Finnick grins wickedly. Iggy shakes his head and Finnick's eyebrow raises and he they begin to talk. _It's so easy to talk to him,_ Iggy thinks, _I hope he wins if I don't_.

The sun is setting and the sky is orange. Iggy is teaching Finnick to cook with basically nothing. A roar pierces the dusk and Finnick snaps to attention. "Come on," he whispers, "it's a mutt." Iggy sits back and looks at him, "speaking of that. What's a mutt? Rupalia called me that too. Is it like the dog?" he says. Finnick's eyes widen at the sound and he slaps his hand across Iggy's mouth. "Shut up! They can hear you." He then takes Iggy's hand silently and leads him into the forest. As the pad towards the field Iggy had turned up in Finnick explains what a mutt is. "They are muttations. The Gamemakers are probably trying to get us together. By 'us' I mean the people in the game." His face tightens the more he talks about it so Iggy keeps his questions unasked. They stop at the edge of the woods. "We have to get to the Cornucopia without being killed. Okay?" Finnick mutters. Iggy nods and follows Finnick into the field. Finnick leaps on to it with ease, but he slides back down the metal. Iggy grabs him and flies to the top with him. Finnick turns around and gestures to his trident. Iggy rolls his eyes and drop down to get it. He flaps back up and is about to give Finnick his trident when something pulls his wing.

The mutts are scaled and dark green. They look like malnourished horses, but their teeth are pointed and they don't have any hair. They have 4 eyes. Finnick caught the trident mid-air and dove down to the ground. Iggy is writhing on the ground. A mutt has him by the wing. It places an ugly hoof on his back and yanks on Iggy's wing with its teeth. Iggy howls in pain and claws at the ground. Finnick charges at the beast, his trident poised to kill. He shrieks and stabs the mutt in the chest. He vaults over the horse-creature and stabs it again through the neck. He grabs Iggy's shirt and hauls him to the Cornucopia. Finnick pushes Iggy to the top before scrambling up after him.

Finnick looks up to see a boy and a girl. "I thought there were 3 left…" Finnick murmurs. He is answered by a screech and loud _BOOM!_ Finnick winces, then gives the boy and girl a weak smile. "If you guys are gonna kill me do it fast. Also, my name is Finnick and that's Iggy. Give us a cool burial." Finnick says. The boy and girl look at each other before the boy offers his hand says, "my name is Leonis Alary and this is Nitya Aldjoy. We're from 7. We aren't gonna kill you. We're against this slaughter." Leonis gives Finnick an awkward smile. Nitya is crouching next to Iggy. "He will not live for long" she tells Finnick, "I can't heal him and I am a healer in my district." Finnick's shoulders slump. Then he gets an idea. He glances between Nitya and Leonis before asking, "So, uh, would the Capitol be able to, um, heal him?" Nitya's eyebrows furrow and she slowly answers, "yes, but-" Before she can finish Finnick twirls his trident and stabs her through the heart. She gives a small squeak and then falls over, dead. Leonis cries out and bends down next to her. "Nitya! Nitya! No, please… don't leave me…. Nitya…", he begins to sob. He stares up at Finnick who is fighting tears. Finnick knows that Leonis is going to ask why he did it, but instead he says, "Kill me." Finnick looks taken aback, but Leonis says it again. Finnick stares and slowly lifts his trident. "I can't kill you… sorry", he gulps. He drops the trident to the ground. When he looks up he sees Leonis with the trident in his stomach, right before he leaves this world he looks up and smiles at Finnick.

"And then there were 2…", mumbles Finnick as he turns to Iggy…


End file.
